


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 days of drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: After snow has fallen over London, Harry gets an idea for a wintry prank and drags Draco along for the ride.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> In a last minute decision, I am going to attempt to write a short ficlet each day for 25 Days of Drarry. I'm intending on doing 25 one shot ficlets, and hopefully keeping them fairly short! I haven't signed up for the early bird prompts, so I'll be writing for each photo prompt as it appears. Everything will be kept quite light-hearted (prompt dependent) and fluffy. 
> 
> I hope everyone who reads my ficlets enjoys them :-)

“Come on,” Harry whispered, glancing around. “We need to be quick.” 

“Where are we going?” Draco whispered back, pressing close to Harry. He’d been fast asleep half an hour ago, before the crazy man he’d fallen in love with had shaken him awake and told him to get dressed. 

He’d been dragged out into the snow-covered streets of London, shivering into his scarf. He didn’t know why he always went along with the craziness that was Harry, but he tried to justify it in his mind that he was doing it to try and keep Harry from doing anything _too_ stupid. 

“To the Ministry,” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s hand and leading him along the street that led to the visitor’s entrance. 

“And why are we doing this at two in the morning?” Draco asked, pulling his collar up against the freezing air. 

“Because it needs to be a surprise for tomorrow,” Harry said. “We’ll be here nice and early to see it unfold.” 

“ _What?_ ” Draco yelped, stopping in his tracks. “You’ve dragged me out at this ungodly hour and then expect me to be here _early_ too?” 

“Shhh! _Yes!_ ” Harry said, tugging on Draco’s hand until he moved again. “It’ll be worth it.” 

“You haven’t even told me what _it_ is yet,” Draco replied irritably, but falling into step with Harry once more. 

“We’re going to build a snowman,” Harry said, excitement shining in his eyes. 

“A snowman?” Draco asked flatly. “Are you serious?” 

“Absolutely,” Harry nodded. 

“And why do we need to go to the Ministry to do this?” Draco asked, shaking his head slightly. 

“Because we’re not building it on the street,” Harry said, unable to help the grin that formed on his face. 

“We’re not building it in the Ministry itself,” Draco replied warningly. 

“Of course we’re not,” Harry said with a snort. “We’re going to build it in here.” 

They’d arrived at the visitor’s entrance. The red telephone box stood in front of them, empty and unassuming. 

“Are you joking?” Draco asked, staring at Harry. 

“Nope! Come on, get building,” Harry replied, pulling open the door to the phonebox and beginning to build a pile of snow up. 

Draco watched him for a moment then, heaving a sigh, he began to help. He would never tell Harry, but he did love to see how excited he got over the silliest of things. 

Fifteen minutes later, they’d managed to build a snowman that was as tall as Draco inside the phonebox. 

Harry pulled a spare scarf out of his pocket, along with a carrot and several pieces of coal. Handing the carrot and coal to Draco, Harry carefully wrapped the scarf around the snowman’s neck. 

“He needs arms,” Draco observed, as he placed the coal onto the head of the snowman as eyes and a mouth. He then pushed the carrot into the middle of the head for the nose. 

“There’s a tree down the road,” Harry said. “I’ll go and get a couple of twigs.” 

He was gone in a second and back even quicker, two long twigs held in his hands. He pushed one into either side of the snowman’s body and he and Draco stepped back to admire their work. 

“Can we go home to bed now?” Draco asked, looking at Harry. 

“One second,” Harry said, pulling his wand out. “I just want to preserve it so he lasts until morning,” he added, pointing it at the snowman and muttering an incantation. “Okay, now we can go.” 

Draco linked his arm through Harry’s and pulled him close, shivering slightly. “You’re ridiculous,” he muttered, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as they headed back along the street.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Draco’s head. “I love you too,” he said.


End file.
